The present invention constitutes an improved version of the game of Pai Gow Poker. Sources well known in the art of Pai Gow Poker include Mason Malmuth, "The Gambling Theory and Other Topics" (Las Vegas: Mason Malmuth, .COPYRGT. 1990); Bill Zender, "Pai Gow Poker" (Las Vegas: Bill Zender, .COPYRGT. 1991); Stanford Wong, "Optimal Strategy for Pai Gow Poker" (La Jolla: Pi Yee Press .COPYRGT. 1992); George Allen, "How to Play Pai Gow Poker" (Tempe: George Allen, .COPYRGT. 1988); and Mike Caro, "Caro's Professional Pai Gow Poker Report and Banker Guidelines" (Las Vegas: Mike Caro, .COPYRGT. 1986).